It' Girl
by skooshiegirl
Summary: Bella goes to California High. She smart, funny, beautiful, and popular. All the girls want to be like her and all the boys have huge crushes on her. Including Edward, a socially deprived nerd. AU, All Human, and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bella," a nasally voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, skinny boy with grimy black hair.

"Not trying to be rude," I said, "but do I know you?"

"Yeah," the boy said, "but you may not remember me. I'm Henry, from dissection."

"The last time I took dissection was two years ago," I said, grimacing.

Dissection was _not_ my favorite subject.

"I know," Henry said, "I tried to talk to you but you never heard me. But, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Anytime. I'm always free. Even when I'm not free, I'll be free. I'll be so free I could fly!"

"I don't think I'm available…" I trailed off, hoping he'd get a hint.

I watched as his face crumbled, then brightened, "well, whenever you are available, I'll be free. Even if your just lonely and you need to snuggle. Or if your lonely and you want someone to sit next to. Or I could sit on the other side of the room. Or I can just look at you through your window!"

Okay, a bit scary. How was I going to get out of this one?

"I don't think she'll be available."

Thank god for Alice. TGFA.

"I don't believe I was asking you," Henry huffed.

"Yeah, but I was talking to you," Alice retorted.

"Let Bella answer," Henry commanded.

"In situations like these," Alice sneered, "Bella would rather Alice answer, for her."

"Let Bella talk!" Henry yelled, agitated.

"If Bella wanted to talk, Bella would talk," Alice told Henry, "period."

Alice linked her petite arm around mine and strolled off.

"Bye Hammy," I called.

"It's Henry," he called after me.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered to Alice, "I think that guy was stalking me!"

"Bella," Alice sighed, shaking her head, "he isn't the only boy stalking you!"

"That made me feel loads better!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Bella," the soccer team yelled as we crossed the field.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

I liked being popular. Everyone was nice to you…well almost everyone. I hate the girls who are jealous of me. They are so mean.

I'm not a popular stereotype. I think of myself as nice. People say I'm pretty, which is one of the reasons they are jealous of me.

I think I'm pretty plain looking. But, apparently, almost all the boys at California High, don't think I'm average looking.

I have been drooled over ever since I got here.

It is really annoying. But other than that, my life was great.

"You are lucky," Alice had told me, "some people aren't given the time of day."

**A/N: I know, this chapter is really super short. I need to know whether or not you would like me to continue this story. It is pretty much about Bella being the 'it' girl. You can tell me where you want me to go with this story. Review, review, review!**

**-Rebecca**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

**EPOV**

I sat on the couch, listening to my I-pod.

Why did Life treat you like this?

I thought that when Life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But of course, Life thinks it would be funnier to give you lemons, but instead of letting you make lemonade, it just dangles them in front of your face. Of course, it doesn't help that you are allergic to lemons, so even if you want lemons, no one will let you have them.

In my life, the lemons are Bella. Sweet, beautiful, caring, gentle, funny Bella.

I guess Life thought it would be funny to make me a socially deprived guy who is madly in love with a girl who doesn't even know I exist.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, Clair de Lune echoing in my ears.

I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I heard the door open, revealing the most beautiful creature that ever existed.

She was laughing, a beautiful sound.

"Alice, though it isn't very nice to make fun of those helpless boys, _that_ was funny! I mean, they think they're in love, but really they are just-" Bella didn't finish her sentence because she started another fit of giggles, probably at something that Alice said earlier.

My heart dropped. She was laughing at me?

"Eddie, would you be a doll and get me and Bella some iced tea, we'll be in the back," Alice said.

"Sure," I said, grasping at the chance I had to wait on Bella.

I took the ice teas to the back, were Bella and Alice were chatting on lawn chairs.

I handed one to Alice and one to Bella, to Bella I said, "there you go ma'am, enjoy."

My face went bright red, _stupid, stupid, stupid! Ma'am?! God, Edward! Could it get more retarded!_

Realizing I was still standing there, I swiftly turned around, as swiftly as a klutz could get.

I walked back to the house, trying to escape the giggles echoing behind me.

As I layed on my bed, a couple hours later, I heard a pair of feet coming up the stairs.

_Please don't be Bella_, I thought to myself, I couldn't stand the humiliation.

"Edward?" a soft voice called. It wasn't Bella.

"Yeah?" I answered.

A tiny head poked through my door, staring at me quizzically, I then watched as the shadow made its way to sit down on my bed with a quiet groan from the mattress below me.

"What's up, Ali," I asked my little pixy sister.

"Ummm…"

This wasn't good; she only did this when she had something important to say.

I marked my page in my book, and laid it down on my bedside table.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her gently, if it was anything like last time, she would need a lot of comfort.

"I was wondering…have you ever liked someone, like, a lot?"

She's asking for a "if you had a crush on someone, what would you do?" metaphor, though, I can't see why, I was the most socially deprived male in the universe.

"Yeah," I answered, Bella popping into my head.

"Who?"

Whoa, that was not what I expected.

"Why?" my defensive side coming out.

"Ummm, well I thought that…uh,"

Alice at a loss for words? Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Just spit it out Alice," I told her.

"Do you like Bella?" her words rushed out.

I froze, how did she know? Was I that obvious…did Bella know?

**BPOV**

"I'm home," I yelled out, to no one in particular.

"I dropped my duffle bag on the coffee table and kicked off my heals.

I grabbed them and ran up to my room, throwing them aimlessly into my closet.

I stripped out of my school clothes; a retro ruffle skirt, black tank top, and all the jewelry and accessories Rosalie forced me into. Well, at least it's not Alice…she'd force me into a lot more than just jewelry and a fresh coat of lip gloss.

I pulled on some old sweats and my Camp Oldswim t-shirt I got when I was thirteen; it was too big for me then. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and pulled my laptop off of my desk and placed it on my bed.

Bleep I had an IM.

**MachohottieEm**: Hi bella

**classics472**: Emmett, u r 2 apartments away from me…

**MachohottieEm**: I kno. But it's easier to talk 2 u when I don't hav 2 c ur face.

**classics472**: Har har har, very funny

**classics472**: so, wassup

**MachohottieEm**: nuthin'

I closed down the window; I needed to get work done and Emmett would not help.

I laid down on my bed and placed my ear buds in my ears, and turned on Debussy, I needed something soothing.

After finishing my homework I checked the time.

The clock on the computer flashed 5:34.

I plugged my computer back into the charger and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

I leaned against the island, which separated the kitchen and eating area from the living room.

"Dad," I yelled, over the sound of the TV, "what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm, I don't really care, how 'bout you just order pizza."

"'Kay," I said.

After ordering the pizza, I walked to Jasper's bedroom.

I opened the door and walked toward Jasper's bed, where he was filling out college applications.

"Hey, Jazzy," I said, plopping down into his armchair.

"Hey Bells," he said.

After sitting in silence for a minute I decided that watching someone fill out college applications wasn't fun, and I walked to Rosalie's room.

"Rose," I called from outside her room, I had already learned my lesson from going into her room without warning.

"Come in Bella," she told me.

"Hey," I said, "I ordered pizza, it should be here soon."

"From the hot delivery guy?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I screamed, like a little girl, and ran to the door.

I opened the door, with Rose standing beside me.

There was a fifty year old man with a huge wart on his forehead.

I could feel my faces drop, his, on the other hand, was overly happy.

I took the pizza from his hands and handed him the money, "keep the change," was what I told him before slamming the door.

"Is someone's little monster getting to her?" Rosalie teased.

I swatted her arm, playfully, "shut up."

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long, being a full time mother is hard, and my daughter's birthday party was May 4 and she turned 5 on May 5****th**** (Cinco de Mayo!). I'd like thank my beta, Hamie120, she is amazing! Please review!**

**Luv Ya,**

**Rebecca Freid**


End file.
